


sweet like sugar

by humanluke



Series: real life au [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: michael comes home to calum (and some cookies).
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: real life au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936159
Kudos: 1





	sweet like sugar

Michael comes home and all he can smell is cookies. Which is strange to him, he thinks, because he didn’t think that Calum could cook anything at all, let alone bake something. But the smell filling the penthouse apartment was undoubtedly fresh cookies. He smiles a little bit as he hangs his apron from the coffee shop up and toes off his sneakers, heading into the kitchen.

He’s greeted to the sight of Calum humming to himself as he takes the last batch of cookies out of the oven, and Michael grins to himself as he crosses over to him. His back is to him as he sets the pan of fresh cookies on the counter, and Michael wraps his arms around him, sighing a little bit as he leans into him. Calum just chuckles, unfazed by it as Michael pouts a little bit, disappointed that he hasn’t succeeded in spooking him with his presence.

“Welcome home,” he says with a soft laugh. Michael huffs a little bit, but takes the opportunity to breathe in his scent. He smells like shampoo, sugar, and cinnamon, and Michael is thankful for the homey smell after being surrounded by the scent of coffee.

“Glad to be home,” he sighs a little bit as he pulls back from him. Calum pulls the oven mitt off his hand as he turns around and smiles at the other man. He leans down and plants a firm but soft kiss on his mouth, grinning a little as he pulls back, brushing some blond hair out of his face.

“How was work today?” he asks softly, thumb brushing over his cheekbone slowly. Michael shrugs a little bit as he leans against him, relishing in every touch he gets from him.

“It was okay,” he says with a little bit of a shrug. “My day is much better now that I am home. And have come home to so many cookies?” He grins a little bit as he reaches over to the hot pan, and Calum smacks his hand away.

“Hey, be careful, those just came out of the oven, they’re hot,” Calum huffs. “You’re going to ruin them if you keep that up.” Michael pouts a little bit at him, and Calum chuckles again at him.

“You’re hot,” he retorts, a playfully edge in his voice as he looks up at him with a soft laugh.

“The cookies and I are the only hot things this season,” Calum jokes, grinning at him a little bit. Michael lets out a laugh, looking up at him with stars in his eyes as he sighs softly. “Oh, and you too, I suppose.”

“You suppose?” he scoffs, swatting at his chest playfully, resulting in laughter from the both of them. “Wow. I’ve never been burned so badly by anyone. Should have just kept going for the cookie instead.” He sighs. “Need a little more sweetness in my life.”

“How’s this for sweetness?” Calum retorts as he leans down and kisses him again. It’s slower this time, softer, more meaning behind it as he presses their lips together. Michael observes that Calum tastes a little bit like cookie dough, and thinks he must have been sampling as he was baking earlier. He pulls back after a few moments, pressing his forehead to Michael’s. “I love you, you know that, right?” his voice is soft and sincere, eyes gentle on his own, the melted pools of chocolate almost as mesmerizing as the melty chocolate chips in the cookies on top of the stove.

“I know,” Michael says back to him. “I love you too.” Calum grins, lighting up the room, and Michael relishes in it, basking in the sunlight that is all of Calum Hood. “Now you better give me a cookie or I’ll sue for emotional damages.”

Calum just laughs as he grabs a cooled cookie from one of the tins, handing it to him. “Made with love, just for you.”

Michael has never been happier to be with someone this holiday season, and as he fills himself with cookies and kisses from Calum, he thinks he’ll never want to spend another one any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
